Because I Know
by kimsangraa
Summary: Because Sehun already know, it can't be more than this. HunSoo and KaiSoo.


by kimsangraa  
Oh Sehun &amp; Do Kyungsoo  
Ficlet  
OOC, Dorm-life, Sad, etc  
Gaje, typo(s), etc

..)()()(..

**Because Sehun already knew, his relationship with the doe-eyed boy****  
****will never be more****  
****than '**_**you're my brother**_**'**

Sehun mengenggam sebuah mawar. Bukan mawar biasa, yang ini terlihat lebih merah dari sebelum-sebelumnya yang pernah didekap dalam jemarinya.

Tak peduli dengan kemungkinan pahatan duri bisa melukai diri, Sehun menggenggam tangkainya. Berkali-kali nafas lelah terhela dari belah bibir tipisnya, berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang tersenyum, panas membuat peluh bagi kebanyakan orang yang beraktivitas tanpa peneduh. Sehun kelelahan. Juga tak masuk akal, tapi Sehun kedinginan.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada keduanya; bunga maupun jaket biru tuanya yang serasi dengan kulit putih pucat turunan dari ibunya.

Oh Sehun, walaupun konser di Hongkong sudah selesai dan mereka diberi kegiatan bebas, tak semestinya ada di sini. Tubuhnya tidak semestinya ada di sini. Sebuah sudut di suatu daerah. Jauh dari keramaian, bahkan dalam sepuluh menit, Sehun pikir hanya tiga orang yang melewatinya. Ajaib sekali tak ada yang mengenali, seharusnya Sehun ke sini dari kemarin. Ia menyimpan senyum dalam hati memikirkan ini.

Pikirannya juga tidak semestinya memikirkan seseorang. Apalagi seseorang itu sudah berhasil diraih oleh sosok lain yang sama mengagumkannya.

Sayangnya, sungguh sayangnya, Sehun menyemayamkan perasaan di seseorang itu.

Dibentuknya kurva cemooh di bibir. _Bodoh_.

Sehun adalah member yang termuda. Seorang _maknae_. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya tanpa takut dituding merebut. Semuanya paham akan alasan Sehun bermanja. Semua paham akan alasan Sehun menyandarkan kepala di bahu yang lain. Semua paham akan alasan Sehun memeluk. Semua paham akan alasan Sehun berbisik. Semua paham akan alasan Sehun mencium pipi.

Ia masih terlalu muda. Ia belum sepenuhnya dewasa seperti para yang lebih tua. Pikirannya masih kekanakan. Sehun masih merengut sebal ketika seseorang mengambil makanan ringannya tanpa izin. Ia masih mengeluh ketika _coordi-noona_ memilihkannya baju yang tak sesuai _style_-nya.

Tapi para yang lebih tua tidak tahu, dibalik itu semua, Sehun memendam alasan.

Ia punya alasan ketika bermanja pada Kyungsoo. Sehun menyukai elusan tangan Kyungsoo yang akan melesak di sela rambutnya ketika Sehun bermanja. Ia punya alasan ketika menyandarkan kepala pada bahu mungil Kyungsoo. Sehun menyukai lekukan kecil itu yang akan bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya. Ia punya alasan ketika memeluk Kyungsoo. Sehun menyukai jemari Kyungsoo yang balik menggenggam pakaian di bagian punggungnya. Ia punya alasan ketika berbisik. Sehun menyukai aroma Kyungsoo yang akan langsung masuk penciuman. Ia punya alasan ketika mencium pipi. Sehun menyukai senyum yang dipahat Kyungsoo dari bibirnya.

Tapi semua itu _tak akan bisa lebih dari itu_.

Untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo akan melesakkan tangannya di antara leher. Untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo akan mencium puncak kepalanya ketika lelaki itu merebahkan kelelahan di bahunya. Untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo akan menambahkan kecupan ringan di antara genggaman jemarinya. Untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo akan membiarkannya memberi kecupan di sisi wajah saat mereka saling berbisik. Untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo akan memejamkan matanya dan melepaskan semu merah di pipinya yang akan terlihat lebih manis.

Tapi untuk Sehun, ia hanya akan menepuk lengannya ketika Sehun memberi _back hug_, dan berkata, "Ada apa, _adikku sayang_?"

Sehun ingin melepas kata _adikku_ dari _sayang_-nya. Tapi ia tahu ia tak mampu. Semua pemercaya pun tahu, Kyungsoo milik seorang Jongin. Dan Jongin… jelas tidak suka jika nanti fakta seorang _band-mate-_nya jatuh hati pada sang kekasih sampai di pendengaran.

Sehun tak sadar ia sudah melangkah terlalu lama. Betisnya sedikit pegal. Jalan setapak yang dilalui Sehun sembari menutupi visualnya dengan kapucon lebar terarah menuju tempat dimana mereka semua beristirahat. Sepatunya menapak lantai yang dilapisi karpet warna aprikot.

Pintu terbuka. Hening tertapak dalam indranya.

Seluruh member tertidur, hanya Junmyeon yang sedang ada di depan televisi. Sehun melangkahi siapapun tanpa menyapa, lalu memasuki kamarnya yang kebetulan berada dalam satu tempat bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sehun tak perlu repot membuka pintunya, karena benda persegi panjang itu sudah membuka sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo ada di sana. Tak melakukan apapun. Hanya berdiri, memandangi Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba dengan raut kelelahan. Jongin berbaring di kasurnya, sedang memainkan ponselnya dan menggumamkan senandung.

Sehun juga terdiam. Adrenalinnya meningkat.

"Darimana?" tanya Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun tak berniat menjawab. Ia diam, lalu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih meniliknya dengan mata bulat. Sehun menggigit bibir dalamnya. Diraihnya tangan Kyungsoo, diletakkannya sekuntum mawar dengan baris tangkai rapuh itu pada telapak bergaris Kyungsoo yang kecil. Jongin meliriknya.

Lalu tindakan berani dilakukannya. Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo.

Erat. Tak dilepaskannya satu detikpun untuk Kyungsoo bertanya.

Jongin sudah berdiri dari kasur, wajahnya tampak jengkel. Tapi detik yang lewat membuatnya tertegun. _Sehun menangis_.

Titik-titik itu tak begitu jelas, tapi eksistensinya nyata. Meluruh di garis wajah Sehun yang terpahat sempurna. Melewati permukaan dan jatuh merembes di kaos putih yang sedang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Tiga anak Adam itu tak menyahut kata-kata, tapi ketegangan terasa menekan di udara.

"Terimakasih." bisik Sehun, beberapa saat kemudian. Kyungsoo menatapnya; telapak tangan Sehun yang terbuka penuh memar pekat. Darah, seolah merembes. "_Terimakasih_." kali ini lebih pelan dibanding sebelumnya. Sehun tak peduli atas semuanya. Ia mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamar mandi. Pintu ditutup. Dengan jaket biru tuanya dan celana yang masih terkena, Sehun membiarkan dirinya jatuh di bawah gusuran air pancur.

Berharap semu, perasaan itu luruh dan terbuang seperti air yang mengalir lancar melewati sela kakinya. Tubuhnya. Wajahnya. Juga seperti air mata yang tadi mengalir ketika dekapannya terpenuhi Kyungsoo, luruh dan tak berbekas lagi pada dirinya.

Sehun _remuk_ hari ini.

**Because Sehun already know****  
****there is no **_**lovers**_** between him****  
****and his**_** brother**_

..)()()(..

**END**

**A/N** : crack pertama yang saya tulis dari hati. lagi suka banget sama pair ini. review, can you?


End file.
